Chingu
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: Jung Soo adalah anak dari seorang pembantu rumah tangga, sebuah keberuntungan buatnya bisa bersekolah disebuah sekolah yang selalu memegang jabatan sebagai sekolah dengan "KASTA TERTINGGI" Bagaimana kehidupan seorang Park Jung Soo? Bagaiman persahabatannya dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun? dan bagaiman cara seorang Heechul mendapatkan teman? / Friendship, Family.


**CHINGU**

**Cast** :

Park Jung Soo

Kim Heechul

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast** :

Kim Hyera **a.k.a **Heechul eomma

Park Minnam **a.k.a **Jung Soo eomma

**Genre** :

Friendship, family

**Summary** :

Persahabatan itu tulus, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun hartamu atau secantik apa pun rupa mu. Karena persahabatan hanya menilai dari setulus apa hatimu. Jika kau telah paham apa arti dari persahabatan maka kau telah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang sahabat.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berusia 17 tahun dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan lesung pipi kecil disudut dagunya, terlihat tengah menyirami tanaman didepan kelasnya. Dia adalah Park Jung Soo, murid kelas XI SM High School. Namja ini adalah murid yang berprestasi dan satu-satunya murid beasiswa disekolah yang terkenal karena semua muridnya yang berasal dari kalangan atas, atau mereka sering menyebutnya dengan **'Kasta Tertinggi'**.

Namja ini terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya, hingga 2 orang namja lainnya datang menghampirinya.

"Pagi Jung Soo." sapa salah satu namja itu dengan senyum manisnya. Disampingnya terlihat namja lainnya dengan wajah lesu berusaha untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Yesung dan... Aigooo, Cho Kyuhyun? Hey.. Ini baru jam 07.00 dan kau sudah berada disekolah? Tumben sekali kau datang pagi, Kyu." Jung Soo yang awalnya ingin membalas sapaan Yesung pun seketika histeris saat melihat sahabatnya Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu datang terlambat itu sekarang tengah berdiri dengan lesu disamping Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan datang pagi kalau bukan karena si kepala besar ini. Hoaam.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menguap saat kantuk yang sedari tadi menyertainya kembali datang.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik dengan datang kerumahmu, membangunkannu, bahkan aku membantumu menyiapkan peralatan sekolahmu. Dan sekarang bukannya berterima kasih, kau justru mengataiku kepala besar." gerutu Yesung dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan itu semua, jadi aku tidak akan berterima kasih." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar. Dan kau Kyu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau begadang lagi eoh?" tanya Jung Soo saat menyadari wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa juga kau selalu begadang." celetuk Yesung.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Changmin yang selalu mengajakku membeli game baru dan karena itu aku harus begadang untuk menyelesaikannya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Dasar maniak game." Yesung kembali berceletuk, sepertinya dia masih merasa kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau harus merubah sikapmu itu. Kau bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri jika terus seperti ini. Sekarang kita masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." ucap Jung Soo bijak.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki kelas mereka. Sesekali masih terdengar perdebatan kecil antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Jung Soo akan menjadi penengah diantara perdebatan mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Nikmatilah itu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan merebut semua itu dari mu."

Tanpa Jung Soo, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sadari. Sedari tadi saat 3 sahabat itu tengah berdebat, saling mengejek dan tertawa, ternyata dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Terlihat dengan jelas kebencian dibalik iris hitam miliknya itu.

...

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Matanya menjelajah menyusuri setiap sudut kelas itu, menatap muridnya yang telah duduk dengan rapi dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian telah mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan minggu lalu. Jadi sekarang letakkan buku tugas kalian diatas meja masing-masing." ucap namja bernama Shin Donghaee itu atau biasa dipanggil dengan Shin seongsangnim.

Tanpa banyak suara semua murid pun mulai bergerak mengeluarkan buku tugas mereka dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Shindong pun mulai berjalan menyusuri kelas untuk memeriksa tugas dari murid-muridnya. Semua murid pun terlihat tenang, karena mereka semua telaj siap dengan tugas mereka. Ahh.. Ternyata tidak semuanya, karena ternyata ada seorang namja yang terlihay masih sibuk menggeledah tasnya, mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya.

"Jung Soo, kau kenapa? Mana tugasmu?" bisik Yesung sahabatnya yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Aku yakin semalam aku sudah memasukkan buku itu kedalam tas. Tanpi sekarang tidak ada." jawab Jung Soo dengan tingkat kecemasan yang telah melewati amvang batasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat dilihatnya Shindong telah berada semakin dekat dengan tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku menyerah.." gumam Jung Soo pasrah.

"Kyuhyun, mana buku tugasmu?" tanya Shindong saat dirinya telah berada ditempat Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae seongsangnim, tapi saya lupa mengerjakan tugas dari anda itu." jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Tanpa disadari Jung Soo, Yesung yang berada disampingnya tengah tersenyum saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hukumannya kan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini."

"Ne seongsangnim. Saya mengerti." dengan santainya Kyuhyun pun melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sekarang giliran Yesung dan Jung Soo yang memang duduk tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Shindong pun sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat dilihatnya tak ada satu pun buku diatas meha kedua sahabat ini.

"Park Jung Soo, Kim Yesung. Jangan bilang kalian juga tidak mengerjakan tugas kalian."

"Mian seongsangnim. Tugas saya tertinggal dirumah." ucap Jung Soo sedikit bergetar.

"Dan kau Yesung?" Shindong pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yesung.

''Tugas saya juga tertinggal seongsangnim." Shindong pun menghela napas, sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan 3 sahabat itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga harus keluar." ucap Shindong dan kembali melangkah untuk memeriksa tugas murid lainnya.

Jung Soo dan Yesung pun berjalan keluar kelas. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang santai, Jung Soo justru sebaliknya. Namja ini terlihat menunduk dalam, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

**TBC**

Annyeong.. FF Last Wish saja belum selesai, tapi saya justru lanjut ke FF lainnya.

Heheh :D

Sebenarnaya FF ini berasal dari naskah drama yang saya bikin untuk acara Classmeeting disekolah. Dari pada nganggur, jadi saya rubahlah menjadi Fanfiction :D

Semoga kalian suka, dan saya harapkan Review dan saran dari reader sekalian.

Gumawoo... :D


End file.
